Archives (threads, page one)
This is an archive for some forum threads on some wikis A-Z. Community Central Forums Seriously, go fuck yourself, Wikia staff. MESSENGER: 94.7.126.20 DATE: 22:19 September 30th, 2016 UTC TITLE: Seriously, go fuck yourself, Wikia staff. MESSAGE: DylanWikiaBlaBlaBla/TheCakeIsAFalseStatement here, yes I know swearing is forbidden here but I'm already globally blocked so I don't give a fuck. :^) I have been globally blocked SEVEN FUCKING TIMES for no reason at all apart from 'Vandalism' that I didn't fucking do (and apparently you did this to multiple other people as well). You say I can email Wikia staff if I was false blocked. Guess what? I did! And the answer I got which totally taught me a lesson about behaviour here and told me what I did wrong was 'The block appears to be doing its job in preventing disruption, so it is not one I am inclined to lift'. What the fuck kind of answer is that? That is the answer from a retarded money loving cunt who doesn't give two shits about the users here and only wants money for Wikia. This anon account will probably end up getting global'd. Oh well. I can get around it by changing my IP and using an alt. email and if you track my fucking router, I can probably get legal action you :^) That's it. Bye. Thread: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1121921 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/ed4677bde92a1bf33d085982cb5dcb77 Comments: https://gyazo.com/0a175d17cec9c124cf2ddbf73e69de9d Domitron Stories Wiki Forums The demotion of Lukas Jesse Kierkegaard/Butters Stotch 222333. COMMENT #: Multiple MESSENGER: Domitron3 DATE: October 2, 2016 11:34 PM EST TITLE: The demotion of Lukas Jesse Kierkegaard/Butters Stotch 222333. MESSAGES: /* First comment */ Before the Wikia Staff take care of Lukas and his sock, I'll be holding up this demotion-thread. Reasons: He's caused trouble in chat and banned the user and Bureaucrat Becky MCPE for no reason. He made a sock. He unblocked himself and promotes himself. I support on demoting him. In the mean time, we'll have this demotion-thread until the Wikia Staff take care of him. /* One hundred ninth comment, Jesse Kierkegaard, October 2, 2016, 11:28 AM EST */ I'm leaving. Happy now you digusting crowd of tyrants? /* One hundred thirteenth comment, Jesse Kierkegaard, October2, 2016, 11:23 AM EST */ No. I'm leaving. I hate all of you. Thread: http://domitrons-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:318 Screenshots: (Screenshot of the whole thread, do not mess with the order''') https://gyazo.com/8f2015f6e977ec3dff12caf492225ca2 https://gyazo.com/8be86aa3d5294dc7c9e9d5dd712cf4aa https://gyazo.com/1190a4fe46c0042a8c2634aae023c938 https://gyazo.com/6cd28b93b2587f2f414311aa82b6bbdc https://gyazo.com/e8a5438ec2878bee336d0a723f26aada https://gyazo.com/cdb880c0ed5b78120486e23ded59cf5a https://gyazo.com/4b1506adcd7ca5c637153cf1b0ebc8be https://gyazo.com/3808b2368bd6c92db21139f63747c386 https://gyazo.com/dc755445bad7ae160b69651819891155 https://gyazo.com/b10a0392faaccc8a815e65ca7e0c3f41 https://gyazo.com/cd3d49b2253f659ef34518526277e017 https://gyazo.com/5c98aa78a7afa2f8dcb8a6272a294b16 https://gyazo.com/293c2f6adc5fa5089adec4f3fe631c87 SpongeBob Wiki Forums Hurt and Heal: Meme Edition COMMENT#: 236 MESSENGER: Swagm8 DATE: December 5, 2016 appx 2:50 PM EST MESSAGE: I never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spammed in my life even since the day I wasn't bornI never spamm Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:292251#232 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/56b2c1550ad64a072665efc6a39bc452 Never Ending Story Part 6 COMMENT #: 20 MESSENGER: TheCreepyPastaLover DATE: September 30th, 2016 11:06 PM EST MESSAGE: His house got broken into by a guy called アブ・サヤフ Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:272195 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/d994ec7055383eba0cd1ce5c6569be20 Context: アブ・サヤフ is Japanese for the terrorist group Abu Sayyaf. UOTM voting revision moved to voting COMMENT#: 8 MESSENGER: Super Krabs 4 DATE: October 13th, 2016 6:16 PM EST MESSAGE: okey dokey, i hope Squiddleward will not hurt me since he said i was dumb and fat :( Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:273599 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/9c0cce71360f9590c3e28ebb47768b78